Ishiido Hanazaki
Ishiido Hanazaki is a mysterious Tabaxi Rogue from parts unknown. He has a tendency to be vague and carries a poor habit of not communicating his plans to his party members. He helped the Party hunt down and defeat Ardrin Silversun. Appearance Ishiido appears as a tall Tabaxi that resembles a black panther. He wears dark clothing and and keeps his head hidden beneath a hood. He also wears a pair of goggles on the top of his head. Weapons and Abilities Ishiido carries a handful of crossbows that he often dips the arrows of in a flammable liquid. He also carries a handful of daggers that vary in design and enchantment. While travelling with the party he had a pair of goggles made, called the Tyrants Goggles, that replicate the effect of a Death Tyrants Disintegration Ray. He wears a special pair of gauntlets made from an Ettercaps web sacks that allow him to fire and restrain his enemies in webbing. He tends to carry a handful of Molotov Cocktails. Most recently he has received a Sword of Wounding and a dagger made from a Bone Devils stinger. Elements of Fear The following blurb is a simple recap of the events of a year and a half long campaign. Ishiido first joined the Party in Summerslate where he ran straight into Ackmethia as they were leaving the Tower of the Last Light. He then followed and joined them in their current quest, seemingly taking an interest in them. He soon joined their quest to beat Ardrin, taking him with them to the Dendrite Forest, the Phase Maze, Bellmour, Mount Osuda, and even to his death. He and the Party then defeated a Balor demon that was terrorizing Puragtory which lead to the Lich Queen, Treijo, to extend an offer to become her champions and fight for her when she calls upon them. Ishiido accepted this offer along with his companions. They all then returned to life and rejoined their friends on their airship to prepare themselves for the final battle. Together the Party traveled to the Celestial Plane of Elements and fought their foe Ardrin for the last time. After the battle was finished and their foe defeated. The Party went their separate ways, and Ishiido vanished off into the world where he is rarely seen, only returning into the public eye when he is called upon by the higher powers and his friends. In the Name of the Spider Queen One-Shot A year later, The Party is separate and living much simpler lives. This peace of theirs is broken once the drow goddess of spiders, Lolth, threatens Ishiido to retrieve the Staff of Spiders like he promised the previous year. As incentive to get the tabaxi to do her bidding, she kidnaps his adopted child. Ishiido, desperate to appease the goddess, seeks out help from Wild Thunder and Ackmethia. With the band back together they travel to the White Vault, a large temple dedicated to every pantheon and every god. Inside they discover several angels hidden walking its halls, one of which escorts the party to a statue of Lolth and tells them the staff lies in a chamber below. The group makes their way down and confronts a large angel named Solar. Solar explains that in order to keep Lolth weak they have stored the Staff of Spiders in the White Vault away from her. Ishiido explains his situation to the angels but they remain with their orders. A fight begins over the staff and Ishiido is killed momentarily. After the fight is over Ishiidos life is restored, he collects the staff and receives his promised gift from Lolth making him near undetectable. Lolth also promises to return his child to him. Afterwards the group returns to their respective homes promising to meet back up soon. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Tabaxi Characters Category:The Party Category:Elements of Fear Characters